fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mermaid: Cartoon Crossover Style Chapter 9: Kiss The Girl
Chapter 9: Kiss The Girl The next day, in the kingdom, Mario took Peach for a tour of the kingdom in an automobile named Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. What baffled Mario the most was when Peach leaned over the side of the car, and she was looking at the view from underneath the car, a fact that a chuckling Mario could keep. As the car passed by on a bridge, Sora came out of the water, and called up to it. “Hey, Toad. Toadette. Toadsworth. Has he kissed her yet? ” The spiky-haired merboy asked. Then, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth poked their bodies out of their hiding place and spoke to him. “Not yet. ” They replied as Sora groaned. Later, in the plaza, Peach looked on at everything with a smile as Mario stood next to her. “Oh, Judy!” A voice called, getting the blond-haired princess’s attention. She looked in the direction of the voice to see a puppet show, and she went over to the booth, and pulled the Punch puppet off of the hand. Whoops! Peach thought. A little later, Peach and Mario danced in the plaza, as they smiled. Then, a minute later, Mario and Peach were driving off to the countryside underneath an archway as Ben and Gwen came up to the edge of the bridge, and called down to Sora. “Hey, Sora, any kissing going on yet?” Ben asked. Sora shook his head sadly. “No. Not yet.” He responded. Gwen then grunted in frustration. “Well, they better hurry. She’s only got two more sunsets till she changes back.” She complained. Later, as Mario and Peach rode along the countryside in Chitty, Peach made a gesture as if she wanted to drive. Mario shrugged. "I don’t-a see why not. He thought." The two then switched places, and Peach was in the driver’s seat while Mario was in the passenger seat. But when Peach drove, she drove like a maniac. Mario then saw that the chasm in front of the car and screamed. He then acted quickly, and pressed a button on the dashboard, and Chitty sprouted wings and propellers, and flew safely across to the other side. Then, after Chitty’s wings and propellers folded back in when the car was on ground again, Peach drove more calmly, making Mario more calm with a sigh. Later, in the evening, Peach and Mario sat in a rowboat on the lake. Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Ben, and Gwen tried to see if anything was happening. “Move over, Ben! I can’t see a thing.” Donald grunted, trying to look over Ben. “Nothing’s happening! Only one day left! Might as well throw in the towel! Game over, man! Game over!” Ben yelled, overreacting. Gwen then grabbed him, and slapped him across the face numerous times. “Snap out of it, Ben!” The red-haired girl snapped at him. “You’re overreacting!.!” She then let go of him, and he thought about it for a minute, and got an idea. Hey! You’re right! This calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back! Ben exclaimed, running off. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Gwen said in panic as Ben climbed up a tree. She turned towards the others. “Cover your ears!” “What? Why?” Riku asked rhetorically. Then, Ben started singing horribly, making everyone cringe. “THAT’S why!” Gwen said, covering her own ears. In the boat, as Mario rowed, he heard Ben’s terrible singing, and cringed. “Mamma mia! It sounds-a like something’s dyin’ out-a there!” He complained to Peach, who nodded as she cringed. She looked up at Ben, who gave her the “O.K.” hand signal as he continued to sing. She then put her face in her own hands in frustration. Yeah. This will surely improve my chances of kissing Mario by a million percent. She thought with sarcasm and frustration. Then, without warning, a pebble hit Ben in the head, knocking him out cold. The pebble came from a giggling Gwen, who held a slingshot. Toadsworth then jumped into the water. “Oh, for Pete’s sake! You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself.” Toadsworth complained said as he took a reed, and came out of the water and looked at the others with a smile. “Now, we have to create the mood.” “Need a little help, you guys?” A voice asked. Sora and the gang turned to the voice, which came from Sonic the Hedgehog, standing with his friends: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Marine, Jet, Wave, Storm, Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, Humba Wumba, Bottles, Klungo, Tooty and the Jinjos. Lilo’s there, too! “Sonic! Banjo! Guys!” Sora exclaimed, “Thank goodness you’re all here!” “It’s a good thing we told Lilo about the Peach losing voice problem.” Tails said. “If Peach lost her voice because of Cackletta, then it’s just like when Yumi lost her voice to Sloth!” Lilo said, “That’s why I was curious when I saw Toadsworth heading to Peach’s dish.” “Well, it’s all right with me as long as you remember the last time someone’s voice was stolen.” Toadsworth said. “Yeah. We need all the help we can get!” Nigel said confidently. “Okay, guys. Let’s do it!” Sonic said as he and the others got out their instruments. “Okay now. Percussion.” He said, as some of the guys started playing the drums, and Goofy got on his own back, and Donald and Mickey used the dog/turtle’s shell like a drum. “Strings.” Toadsworth continued, and Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Sora, Riku, and some of the others began to play various string instruments. “Winds.” Toadsworth continued and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup began to play various winds instruments. “Words.” Toadsworth finished and he began to sing. Toadsworth: There you see her Sitting there across the way She don’t got a lot to say, But there’s something about her (He leaned towards Mario, who looked at Peach with confusion, as he continued. Peach then looked at Toadsworth, and silently gasped.) And you don’t know why, But you’re dyin to try You wanna kiss the girl Toadsworth hid and Mario turned to look behind himself. “What the-? Did-a you hear something? ” The red-clad plumber asked. Peach just shrugged as Toadsworth continued to sing, and Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Sonic, Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo joined in. Toadsworth, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Sonic, Banjo, Kazooie, and Mumbo: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do (Peach and Mario then looked at each other with a smile.) Possible she wants you too There’s one way to ask her It don’t take a word (The others looked on with smiles of hope as Peach and Mario leaned towards each other face to face. The blond-haired princess moved in for the kiss, but Mario leaned back as he rowed. Peach then put her own face in her own hands. Literally.) Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Toadsworth then turned towards the other with a smile. “Sing with me now.” He said, and they all began to sing. All (besides Peach and Mario): Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boys too shy Ain’t gonna kiss the girl (Peach felt pretty frustrated right now. You could tell in her features as well.) Sha la la la la la Ain’t it sad? Ain’t it a shame? Too bad, he’s gonna miss the girl “You know, I feel-a really bad about not-a knowing your name”. Mario said to Peach. “Hm. Maybe I could-a guess. Is it-a, uh, Yumi?” Peach shook her head, making a look that said, ‘Eew! No!’. “Okey-dokey, no.” Mario said with a chuckle. “How about- Jinmay?” Peach shook her head again in disgust. “Ember McClain?” Toadsworth leaned forward towards Mario and whispered. “Peach. Her name is Peach. ” He said before hiding again. “Pea-?” Mario wondered aloud. Then, Peach nodded and smiled. “Peach? ” Mario asked Peach in excitement, smiling. She nodded again. “Well, I like-a that name. As much as-a the fruit. ” Mario said with a smile. “Okay-a, Peach.” Toadsworth began to sing again as Shadow and Cream opened the drapes to the lagoon and Mario and Peach’s boat went through the drapes and into the lagoon. Toadsworth: Now’s your moment Floating in a blue lagoon (Then, Toadsworth rose out of the water, unnoticed by both Peach and Mario.) Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don’t say a word and she won’t say a word until you kiss the girl (The others then joined in again.) All (besides Peach and Mario): Sha la la la la la Don’t be scared You got the mood prepared (Then, Tinker Bell flew through, scattering sparkles.) Go on and kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Don’t stop now Don’t try to hide it how You want to kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Float along Listen to the song (At this point, Sonic, Amy, Jet, Wave, Toad and Toadette were dancing when Ben came down in front of them, singing terribly. Then, they all clamped Ben’s mouth shut.) The song says kiss the girl (Then, a few fish, and Goofy swam around the boat on their own backs as they sprayed water from their own mouths like whales.) Sha la la la la The music plays Do what the music says You got to kiss the girl You’ve got to kiss the girl (As Peach and Mario looked at each other passionately, smiling, the others looked on excitedly as they smiled.) You wanna kiss the girl You’ve gotta kiss the girl (Toadsworth was looking on as he held Ben by the throat and shook him like a British nanny as he shouted. “WELL, WHAT’RE YA WAITING FOR?”) Go on and kiss the girl When Peach and Mario were about to kiss, the boat somehow tipped over, making the two fall into the water. Toadsworth put his own face into his own hands as if he lost all hope, and the others (besides Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, Toad, Toadette, the merkids and Lilo, who looked on in disbelief) swam/flew/ran off. “Darn it!” Riku snapped in frustration. “They were so close, too!” “Oh, man!” Lilo complained. “Whoa! Hang on! I-a gotcha. ” Mario said as he and Peach stood up. Unknowing to them, Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, and Fawful high-fived each other. Meanwhile, as Cackletta watched Mario and Peach standing up in the water (totally drenched) from her crystal ball. She then smiled as she spoke. Nice work, girls. That was a close one.” Her smile then turned into a scowl. “Too close! That good-for-nothing little brat! Ugh! She’s better than I expected! The evil witch then swam over to her cupboard and got out both a potion vial, and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained) and she walked over to her cauldron. “At this rate, he’ll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it’s time Cackletta took matters into her OWN HANDS!” She yelled as she threw the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron, and she continued evilly as she held out the necklace that contained Peach’s voice. “Kakashi’s daughter will be mine! And then, I’ll make him writhe, and I’ll see him squirm helplessly like a worm on a hook!” She then laughed derisively as she transformed into a human woman and her voice changed. Later, that evening, Mario (who was wearing his trademark hat, along with a red long-sleeved shirt, a burghandy cape, black pants, and dark blue boots) played his ocarina as he stood on a balcony, overlooking the sea. Eduardo, who had been looking on from behind a pillar for two minutes, approached him after the mustachio had stopped playing after a sad sigh. “Señor Mario?” Eduardo asked as Mario turned towards him. “What is-a it, Ed?” Mario asked him. “Well, I just wanted to say, that una mujer que es one flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes, es muy mejor que any dream chica.” The purple-furred beast told him. Eduardo then left him alone on the balcony. Mario thought about this for a minute, and looked up at Peach, who stood at her bedroom window as she brushed her hair, unaware of the red-clad plumber, and she then went to bed. Mario then smiled, but then frowned and sighed sadly as he looked down at his ocarina. Then he looked towards the sea, and, with all his might, he tossed the ocarina as far away into the ocean. He then looked back up at Peach’s bedroom window. Maybe Ed’s-a right. I should go-a and talk to Peach. She’s-a possibly the only girl I’ll ever find who-a is pretty. The brown-haired plumber/prince thought. He then began to walk off to go see Peach. But then, he heard a voice singing. Mario looked around for the source of the voice. He then looked down at the shore, and he saw a woman walking along the shore as she sang. She had long black-haired, and dark purple lips, and she was wearing a black dress that extended to over her knees, along with black boots with hints of red, and black gloves with hints of red that covered her hands and forearm. She also was wearing a sphere type of necklace around her neck. Who is-a she? That voice sounds so-a familiar, but I’ve never seen-a her before. Mario wondered in thought. Then, the woman’s singing voice caused Mario to become hypnotized, and there were swirls in his eyes (like when a person is hypnotized). And it just happened; the red-clad plumber had literally fallen under the woman’s spell. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Movies Spoof Category:Fanmakes